


in the morning

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 9 of the johnjae challengebreakfast
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Kudos: 20





	in the morning

johnny realized he was in love over breakfast.

it’s not like the events of the night prior weren’t flashing in his mind.

or the past few weeks he’s been with the younger.

but right now he has a plate of pancakes in front of him, prepared with care and a little blueberry smile.

and it’s over breakfast that they discuss their plans for the day, his partner telling him he plans to buy wine for them when he goes grocery shopping.

johnny watches the younger, silly headband keeping his hair away from his face, the loose t-shirt - johnny’s t-shirt - hanging from him, his entire body flushed pink and his tired face smiling lazily, dimples in full display.

the younger’s sitting with one feet on the chair, resting his chin on his knee when johnny call’s him.

“jaehyun-ah”

“hm”

and it’s sudden, they’ve met not even three months ago, they should take it slow, but they’ve slept at each other’s places every day for two weeks now, and johnny feels like he’d never met anyone who’s so similar to him yet so different and right now, he decides he wants to spend all of his breakfasts with him.

“i’m in love with you”


End file.
